Whispers of Reality
by musicmaniac97
Summary: Mikaylah embarks on her new adventure to London with her best friend Blaire, discovering the odds and ends of the wonderfully beautiful city where her most favourite TV shows are set. But when Mikaylah starts hearing ominous whispers, time and reality distorts and Mikaylah finds herself in the one place where she deems impossible to be.
1. Whispers

"Flight 262 9:30am London is now starting to board"

By now my body is jittering with excitement. Our small class of twelve students huddle up towards the teacher, Mrs Whitman, while she marks the roll call once more and goes over the instructions for the thirtieth time this morning. I roll my eyes at the droning repetition of this morning's schedule. Her structure of scheduling is dreary but my mood quickly changes at the announcement that we are allowed to start boarding. I've been waiting for this trip for eight months now, annoying my friends and family with my constant moaning of how this trip couldn't of come any sooner.

"Mickey, we are actually going to London. LONDON! As in London. The. London. Can you believe it?"

Blaire hasn't been able to keep her mouth shut this whole morning, but that's what I love about her. She has been my constant go to, especially in these last few months with both of us going on this trip. It was her idea to go on this excursion and so she persuaded me to join her. She constantly helped me with reminders of payments, forms and meetings as I am hopeless when it comes to organisation. And she was also always there to share excitement with. Now that I am standing here, ready to board, I don't regret in letting her sway me over. Blaire's the greatest best friend I could ever ask for; always being there for me, always embarrassing me and always pushing me to do more and experience more. She has her quirky and geeky ways but so do I and she is always there to pull me back down to Earth and making me become a better person. I'm so glad to have her and share this trip with her.

"Oh, trust me; I've been buzzing about this trip for ages. That 5am wakeup call is definitely worth it now." I reply to her enthusiasm.

"Ugh! Don't remind me about that. I practically stayed up the whole night. Couldn't get a wink! I swear I gave my alarm clock the coldest death glare I could possibly possess when it rudely interrupted my three minute nap." She groans. Blaire has always had trouble with insomnia and I constantly worry about it. It can't be good for her health especially with the amount of times she gets sick.

"Don't worry. At least you can get plenty of sleep on the flight. It is a 22 hour trip which in my honest opinion, sucks. But at least you catch up on sleep."

We continue in the boarding line, eventually entering the plane and heading to our seats. Blaire and I specifically asked to assign seats next to each other so that the flight wouldn't be much of a bore. We were very delighted when it was confirmed that we were able to get the tickets.

"So we are in row K and I am in seat 9 and you in seat 10." I state, squinting my eyes at the tickets. We roam the aisle in search for our seats. I scan the surface but end up having to search for my glasses in my backpack as the numbers are too small and blurry. By the time I actually find them, Blaire has found our seats.

"Awww. Not fair! How come you get the window seat! You always get the window seat with everything!" I complain. It's true. Blaire always get's the window seat; whether it a train, bus, car and now plane, she always gets it.

"Hey! I got to get lucky with some things otherwise it wouldn't be fair. You always get free stuff and discounts for no god damn reason, so for me I get the window seat. Life is just a story in the end anyway." Blaire retorts back with amusement on her face. I narrow my eyes at her, clearly stating that I am not amused while crossing both my arms.

"You know, there are times when I just want to punch that damn smirk off your face. Better be careful cos' one day I just might snap." I warn, smiling dangerously. Her smirk does not falter but rather grows.

"Oh, that will never happen, sweetie. You love me too much for that, Mickey-Wickey." She replies with a sickly sweet tone. I roll my eyes and sigh whilst setting my backpack on the floor near my feet and sitting down; Blaire following.

"So did you put any movies and stuff on your iPad to watch?" Blaire asks hopefully. I grin like a Cheshire cat and my eyebrows elevate up and down cheekily.

"I may or may not have downloaded season 4, 5 and 6 of Doctor Who, specials included. We might as well do some accurate study of where we are going and what better way than through the eyes of the Doctor." I respond poshly in a jokingly over the top manner.

"Mickey, you are my hero! What would I do without you?" Blaire exclaims.

"Die in an endless abyss of boredom." I reply brashly.

"Hey!" She shouts defensively. I laugh childishly; just a typical day between Blaire and I. What more could one ask for?

"No need to be rude! Especially when you have no idea what you are talking about! I would so not die in an abyss of boredom!" Blaire comments with fake critism.

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains no matter how improbable, must be the truth." I quote with wit.

"Oi!" Blaine cries indignantly. She sighs.

"It is wit like that, that make me either love you more or make me want to punch you in the face." She states playfully.

"Well with my wit and your smirk combined, we shall surely have a messed up face." I remark sassily. We both burst into fits of laughter but are soon interrupted by the pilot, flight attendants and the buckle your seat belt sign.

"Good morning passengers for flight 262. It's a beautiful morning in Sydney today. Sky's are all clear, the sun is out and we are all set to embark our flight to London. It is currently Saturday March 15 9:32am EST and we are expected to arrive in London at Saturday March 15 8:16pm GMT. Please put your seatbelt on as we are about to depart and we would like to thank you for flying with QANTAS. You're the reason we fly."

And now we run and set off to one of our biggest adventures; an adventure that has been long waited.

* * *

After a long 22 hour flight with two whole seasons of a Doctor Who marathon, the excitement and enthusiasm of the arrival in London only last for about 20 minutes as the jet lag settled in Blaire and I. We are now striding our zombie-like bodies towards the hotel we are staying at, at 9:16pm GMT. The bag that I'm dragging feels as if it has gained ten kilos as I lug it towards my assigned room. Luckily enough, Blaire and I are assigned as roommates, so there will be no awkward conversations or situations with an almost stranger. I am so tired that I don't even notice the number of my room as I slip the key into lock and swing the door open.

The first thing I do is get rid of the luggage out of my hands and grab my toiletries.

"Shotty first shower!" I declare. Blaire not even aware of her surroundings, mumbles something incoherently which I take as an opportunity to take the bathroom whilst it's unoccupied.

Once I finished my shower and slipped my pyjamas on, I decide to collapse onto my very inviting bed, snuggling deep into comforting blankets. It is by this time that Blaire comes back from her half conscious state and starts getting her stuff for her shower as I slip into the depths of sleep muttering a goodnight to Blaire.

* * *

"This place is truly amazing." I say in awe. We are currently in Hyde Park near a beautiful fountain surrounded by lush green grass and blossoming gardens.

"It is. But how creepy are the fountain statues!?" Blaire exaggerates.

"Oh my god! The weeping angels are out to get you, Blaire. Quick! Don't turn away. Don't look in their eyes and Blaire whatever you do, don't blink!" I say quickly in an ominous tone, trying to scare Blaire's wits.

"Oh, shut it. You drama queen!" Blaire responds blandly with an eye roll. I smile.

"You have to admit, though, you were bit shaken for a moment there." I tease, a massive cheeky grin present on my face.

My smile, however, quickly falters as I hear sudden whispers, deadly whispers behind my back. A shiver runs down my spine, my hairs on my neck prickle and my breath suddenly quickens. A wash of dread encompasses my body all at once; a foreboding. In one quick motion, I turn my head behind me.

Nothing. Nothing at all. I give a sigh of relief.

"Hey, is everything alright? You look a bit shaken up." Blaire inquires with concern.

I face Blaire and calm my senses, taking in a nice soothing breath.

"Yeah...everything's fine. I just thought I heard something, is all." I trail off uncertainly.

Blaire looks at me questionably, her eyebrows furrowing with worry. But it is soon wiped away with a shake of the head, an amused smile replaces it on her face.

"Hearing things are you? Quite frankly, I've think you've gone mad, my dear Mikaylah." Blaire mocks poshly.

"Quite right, I'm afraid. You see my dearest Blaire, the truth of the matter is, is that I've always been mad." I allege friskily. My mood is now back up again, with the previous event only niggling at the back of my mind.

"Don't. Just don't. Your english accent is terrible!" Blaire mocks.

"Oi! It is not!" I declare defensively.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"God, we sound like my annoying little cousins!" I announce comically.

"Is too!" Blaire mutters quickly, thinking that I couldn't hear. I just smile, I really couldn't of asked for a better friend even if she is the most childish human being I've ever met.

"So Mrs Whitman said at 1 o' clock we can start venturing off ourselves as long as we have a partner and our phones on us at all times. Our curfew is at 5 so we'll have a few hours before we have to head back to the hotel. What do you want to do?" Blaire remarks inquisitively.

"Well, I think that Earls Count tube is only a half an hour walk and you know what's there." I reply excitingly, doing an eyebrow wriggle.

"Oh yes! That'll be awesome!" She shouts enthusiastically.

"Alright! Allons-y!" I command eagerly, as we embark to where the only standing Police Box in London resides.

Blaire and I start walking, taking in the beautiful city around us. We talk animately about what we see and have seen. There is just so much around us. A comfortable silence falls between us as we stray side by side in the streets of London gazing at the busy people around us. It's only been the third day in London. Yesterday, when we got all settled and ready, we went to the London Museum and it was amazing. Blaire and I have always been a fan of history, for me ancient and for Blaire middle ages. So it was no surprise that we found the museum absolutely fascinating whilst the other students were moaning and groaning in annoyance and boredom.

As we come to an intersection with traffic lights, a sudden sliver of anxiety slices in my chest. My hands shake vigorously, muscles tense with fear and dread as those dire whispers attack the back of my head again. They're louder this time, stronger and ever more fearful. My chest rises and falls unevenly as I dare to turn my back to see. My curiosity is as overwhelming as my fear. Don't look back! _Turn around. _Do not look back! _Look back and see. _Mikaylah whatever you do, do not-  
I turn around.  
Nothing.  
Nothing at all.

A shiver runs down my spine. This is not good. Not good at all.

"Mickey, come on! We gotta start crossing!" Blaire calls out. I snap out of my fearful trance and start crossing the road over to Blaire. Today is just getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

"We're nearly there! It says on my phone that its just around the corner."

I nod my head and gulp anxiously for some unknown reason. We start to head around the corner. My nerves worsen and a shot of paranoia enters my body. It feels as if each step I take, the more I want to turn and run away. We stop as we come at the corner, my body is facing the road as I close my eyes from feeling suddenly ill. I feel dizzy and sick with butterflies poking at my stomach like I'm falling quickly in the dark from an unexpected drop.

"Mickey look! There it is!" Blaire alerts me. I feel her body slip away from mine, foot steps stomping eagerly towards the destination.

My eyes are still closed; the sickness still overwhelming my body. I take a deep breath, then slowly exhale to calm my paranoid state. I slowly lift my eyelids to the bright world in front of me and turn my direction to the blue box that I have been walking half an hour for. As soon as I see the colour of the electric blue, a quick bolt of adrenaline spikes my body and my feet start running on their own accord. My bones freeze in my skin as I reach the big blue box. I do not move a muscle nor flinch. I am completely captivated, no wait. I'm _captured_. The whispers are back again and stronger than ever. They attack my ears aggressively. The pain, the paranoia, the anxiety all hit me at once. I can hardly hear Blaire asking someone to take a picture. The whispers envelop my body, controlling every limb, every ligament, every breath. My arm reaches out, fingers trembling intensely as I touch the now frightful blue box. I try to pull away, but the whispers are too immense and they win without so much as a battle.  
Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Mikaylah, do not turn around! _Look behind you._ No!

My head spins, vision blurs and insides dance as I will my body to turn back. I can hear nothing but the whispers shouting in my head. The fear and terror build with every quick and uneven breath. My heart palpitates and muscles contract. I can feel the pull; the curiosity, the fear, the unknown and it takes over every sense I have. There is no going back now. I have to do it. I can't stop it. It's control is too mesmerising. Too hypnotising. The whispers have won.

I turn around. And what I see terrifies me.

Nothing.  
Nothing at all.  
And no Blaire at all.

I panic.

"Blaire! Blaire, where did you go?!" I shout out fearfully. She was here just a second ago or was it five minutes or an hour. How long was it again? No, no it was definitely only a second...I think. I fish out my phone whilst looking in every direction for her bright green sweater and midnight black hair. My hands fumble as I search her contact. I press the button and hold the phone to my ear.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"I'm sorry, the number you are calling is not available, please try again at.."

I hang up and dial again.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"I'm sorry, the number you are calling is..."

I growl in frustration and panic slightly. Blaire! Pick up you're damn phone! I type in the number this time and pull the phone to my ear.

...

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"I'm sorry, the number you are calling does not exist. Please try again."

"What?! What do you mean it doesn't exist! What kind of joke is this? Stupid Telstra! I'm switching to Optus! Yeah you heard me! You stupid god damn phone!" I shout abuse to my phone. Damn it Blaire! Where did you wander off to?

I shove my phone in my pants pocket and put my hands on my head in distress. In doing so, I unconsciously turn myself towards the Police Box. Wait. Didn't it have a security camera at the top before? I swear it did. That's weird. It's changed! Yes, it definitely has changed. It's subtle but it definitely looks slightly different; different blue, different light, different word font. It almost looks as if...

The door opens.

...

From the inside.

...

By a man with flippy-uppy brown hair.

...

Wearing a brown pinstriped suit and trench coat.

He struts out enthusiastically, putting his hands in his coat's pockets. A woman with ginger shoulder length hair following behind.

"Ah! Good old London! *sniffs* 2012! Great year! Not far along from your future, Donna. Supposed end of the world, the London Olympics! I was there you know. Welll. Sort of there. I lit the Olympic torch! Long story and all. An Isolus got lost and strayed away from their family causing it to become very distressed and long story short, she trapped people in her drawings. But obviously with my brilliance, everything got sorted out in the end. The government doesn't really change that much in 2012, technology evolves a bit though. Apple releases iPhone 4s. Oh siri! I love siri! What a great assistant program! One of the first steps with interface technology. Do you know that siri becomes so evolved that by the 28th century, she starts developing a mind on her own! How brilliant is that! Free will and choices developed from a 21st century phone program. Remarkable." A quite familiar man babbles. A very familiar man. One that I know quite well from TV.

David Tennant.

Dressed up as the Doctor.

So what else do I do in this situation but scream.

"WHAT?!"


	2. Disbelief

"WHAT?!" This has to be a dream, or hallucination, figment of imagination? Anything but reality. I try anything and everything to try and snap out of it; pinch my arm, flick my head, slap my cheek, bite my tongue...

"Ow! That hurts! Oh crap that really really hurts! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ouchy mama!" I guess that proves its point. Maybe I shouldn't have bitten my tongue so hard. I can already taste the blood from it. Ick! The impossible pair in front of me, dubiously stare as if I've just dribbled down my chin. Well I guess that's reasonable since I'm making a complete and utter fool of myself. Great first impression, Mikaylah! They probably think I've come straight from the loony bin. Brilliant!

I couldn't help it. Even though I've had a paranoia attack, lost my friend and have a useless phone, my inner excitement and fan girl just had to make me walk up to the brilliant pair of actors. I look for Blaire once more. She has to be here somewhere. She's missing an opportunity of a life...wait a minute. Hold that thought. Blaire missing. Scenery changing. Weird on goings. I shake my head and laugh out openly.

"Okay! Blaire. I get it now! You can come out, now please! You have somehow, I don't know how though, set this whole thing up which is quite clever by the way. Almost had me! Did you win a competition or something? Or do you have an Aunt who knows a friend who has a cousin that owns a dog who's previous owner just happens to be a celebrity? Or producer. Who knows! You can explain it to me later, but please can you come out now? That phone thing really freaked the hell out of me, so please. No more joking around and come out! Please! Blaire?" I'm starting to get really anxious now. By now she would have her laugh and come out and assure me that I wasn't going mental, and yet here I was. Shouting to the air, pleading for someone to give me an explanation but all I got in return were strange stares and judgemental glares.

"Ah. Hello. Excuse me? Are you alright there, Miss...?" The Doct...no sorry. David Tennant asks me with deep concern in his eyes. I blush in outright embarrassment. I sure hope he didn't see that whole scene I had.

"Ah...a...Sorry. My name is Mikaylah. And ah yes I'm fine. I'm always fine. Just lost my friend is all. Or well haven't really lost more like she's hiding from me just to make some practical joke. Depends on which side you see it. I'm so sorry for bothering you. Ah...I hope I haven't wasted your time or she waste your time. Good trick with the costumes and TARDIS and all. How did you even move it tho-ah I'm not even gonna bother to ask. Very elaborate I must say and very well executed. Your acting was impeccable, if I do say so myself. Oh my god, I'm rambling. Sorry, I have a really big mouth sometimes especially when nervous so I really should just shut up now. So sorry, again. Have a good day! And nice meeting Mister Tennant. Miss Tate." I say quickly hoping to get away as quickly as possible to avoid any further humiliation.

David Tennant is stares blankly, looking as if he is a deer caught in headlights. It would've been quite comical if I wasn't so flustered and also irritated at Blaire. I turn in a hurry and walk away as quick as I can to find Blaire and to get away from the humiliation. Blaire! Where is she? Why hasn't she come out yet? I caught on to her prank. Doesn't that mean that it's ruined and has to stop? Oh. I get it. Maybe I have to play dumb for a while and pretend that I think that I'm actually meeting the Doctor. Maybe that's why she hasn't come out yet.

"Hey! Wait! Stop there!" I halt and turn in place to see David Tennant and Catherine Tate running up to me in hurry. My nerves jumble and a tiny inkling of excitement goes through me. Maybe it won't be such a bad day after all.

"Hi. Sorry, Mikaylah. I'm the Doctor and I know that you're in distress because of your friend but I was just wondering how you knew about the TARDIS and why did you call me Mister Tennant?" David says confusedly.

"Yeah and why Miss Tate? It's Donna! Donna Noble. I think you have us confused with someone else." Catherine inquires feistily. I just stare at them blankly. They must be being paid to act. If I really think about it, it's not that bad of a situation. I get to pretend to meet the Doctor and meet my favourite duo.

"No. No I'm not mistaken. You guys are-" I look at them, seeing their brows frown perplexingly. "Oh never mind! You're probably not going to let up! Yes, you are Donna and yes you are the Doctor and I..." I pause dramatically. "am Bannakaffalatta." I reply in a smart-alec tone.

"Wait...how do you know-" I cut the 'Doctor' off.

"Oh I just met him at Raxacoricofallapatorius by playing a poker match sponsored by the Face of Boe. A gorgeous fellow and complete sweetheart! Oh and let me just say that Daleks are absolutely hopeless at poker. They cannot hold a poker face whatsoever; always giving themselves away with their eyestalks. The Cybermen though, they know how to play. They called my bluff three times! Three times I tell you! Man, what a night that was." I reflect dramatically.

"Wait. How do you know all that stuff? Doctor, who is she?" 'Donna' grills puzzlingly.

The 'Doctor' stares at me incredulously, clearly not amused. His eyes are dark, staring cold shivers into my spine. For a minute I feel as if I want to sprint off and run as far away from him as I possibly could from blatant fear. The Oncoming Storm is not one you want to awaken, let me tell you. Man! David Tennant can sure stab you in the heart with that look. I shiver but still keep my cheery disposition.

"Who and what are you? And why are you on this planet?" He demands unemotionally. Great acting skills, I must say! I grin cheekily, completely unfazed by his cold tone.

"Mikaylah Connors. Human. And cos' I love this awesome planet and it's my home!" I spell out to him chipperly.

The 'Doctor' rapidly whips out his sonic screwdriver, obviously not 'believing' my answer or not taking it as satisfactory. He scans my whole body, the whirring noise like music to my ears.

"Ah. The sonic! I was wondering when that would come out! Is that the actual one or is it a replica?" I ask curiously, unaware of the dumbfounded expression on the 'Doctor's' face at the mention of his sonic screwdriver. He looks up me with a disbelieving expression.

"What do you mean replica?! The sonic is completely unique! And how do you even know about my sonic screwdriver? Where are you getting this knowledge?" He interrogates in bafflement. He suddenly looks down at his screwdriver again, apparently looking over the 'results'. He frowns at it bewilderedly.

"But that's impossible." He mutters to himself.

"What's impossible, Doctor?" 'Donna' questions.

The 'Doctor' just ignores her as if she hadn't said anything at all. He pops the sonic back in his suit then digs in his coat pockets for something else. He ends up pulling out 3D glasses and popping them on his eyes.

"Ooo! I love it when you have those glasses on. I've got a shirt with a silhouette print of it!" I shout all fangirl like. Yikes! Maybe I need to tone it down a bit.

"What?!" He clamours, replicating one of his most well known expressions on the show. I take time to admire these moments that I'm actually seeing in the flesh. But, that moment suddenly fades as I realise why he yelled out in confusion. I flush bright red.

"Ah. No! Not really! I don't really have a t-shirt! That was just ah... a figure of speech! Yeah! That's right! Just an over exaggeration. That's all. I don't really own a t-shirt. Pfft. Who does that? Not me. Totally not me." I ramble in a fluster.

"No. No. No. Not that! I mean this!" The 'Doctor' says, thrusting his arms out towards me in shock.

"You are completely covered in void stuff! That's not possible! Because if that's true than that means that you have somehow travelled across the void unscathed and were able to open and close holes in the fabric of reality without causing the entire collapse and destruction of the multi-universe! Or maybe the universes are already scarred and you managed to slip through a hole in the universe in time and space and end up here. Either way, the situations aren't very promising and I don't like the consequences of how they both end." He cries out indignantly serious.

I just roll my eyes. Seriously! Could they come up with a more generic scenario? I mean come on! Where's the creativity? Travelling to parallel universes to where the Doctor is; that's been done a thousand times in fan fiction plots! I thought Blaire could do better than this. I mean come on! The end of the entire multi-universe from the collapse of reality! I think I've heard that a hundred times before. This is starting to get ridiculous.

"Look. This has been great and all. I mean really. I've had heaps of fun and gotten to meet my favourite duo! But I'm starting to get really tired of this charade. I'm going to get a taxi and head to the hotel. Tell Blaire this was brilliant and all and one of the best surprises of my life! I mean you guys are fantastic! Molto bene! Brilliant! And it was such a pleasure meeting you. Oh and don't forget to tell Blaire to meet me at the hotel so that we can talk about all this later. Good show! Well done!" I thank politely, shaking their hands vigorously then realising how awkward that gesture is, I start to walk away to hail a taxi.

As I raise my hand to call a cab, I am suddenly spun around by an arm pulling me back.

"What aren't you telling me?" The 'Doctor' interrogates a solemn expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" I reply, thoroughly confused.

"You all think this to be all fun and games but you have no idea how much danger surrounds your existence." He answers firmly. The genuine expression on his face almost scares me in the realism of his concern. I am lost at words. For once in my whole life my smart mouth has nothing else to retort back. I shrink down, almost in shame at the disappointment in his eyes.

"But this all isn't real. It can't be." I whisper ominously. It's just a prank, Mikaylah. A prank made by your crazy, loving best friend who chooses an absolutely horrible time to disappear on you. It's not true. It _can't _be true.

"Mikaylah, you have no idea how real it is. The dangers, the fears, the impossible is all reality. They are all there, but you choose to fantasise, choose to ignore the world around you. That lingering fear that you try to hide will always stay. They'll whisper in your ears at every moment, at every choice-"

My heart quickens. The whispers. How did he know about the whispers? Was he a part of that? Were they the ones that induced the paranoia in my systems? My body shudders just at the mentioning of it.

"...they'll tell you what to fear, tell you to doubt at every action you take. Sometimes you need to listen to them, Mikaylah. Otherwise you may no longer have the chance to ever live your life the same way again." The 'Doctor' wisely reveals. A silence takes hold after the 'Doctor's' symbolic speech. I start to worry. This acting is getting all too real for my liking. Surely there would've been a slip up by now. Wouldn't there?

"I don't mean to play games, but I'm just having a hard time to accept this as reality because honestly, I think it's not. There's been no honest proof to sway me that this is all actually real and not some hoax that someone is trying to play on me." I say, hoping that this'll be the end of this prank and that they will finally reveal that it was all a joke and I get to see Blaire and we get to meet the actors from Doctor Who and get to be on TV and everybody lives happily ever after.

"Come with me."

The words of every Whovian's dreams is said out of his mouth, but it is not how I expected it to be nor I believe how other fans would view it to be either. It was an offer, an offer to prove what is reality and what is fantasy. To provide evidence of my long waiting questioning of what is to be true and what to be false. Do I really want to know now? Or should I take the safe road and just go home? Anxiety, for some reason, seems to come over me. Why do I fear in seeing the truth? _You have no idea how real it is._ I obviously know what is to come. _You choose to ignore the world around you._ I know what the reality is truly and what the deception is. _That lingering fear you try to hide. _So why am I so scared to find out? _They'll whisper in your ears at every moment, at every choice-_

I let him take my hand. _And tell you what to fear._

He takes Donna and I back to the front of the TARDIS. I stare at him incredulously. What is he up to? He lets go of my hand, and grabs a key out of his pocket. The TARDIS key? Why? What's in there that he wants to show me? It's just a show prop after all, isn't it? _And tells you to doubt every action you take._

He _pushes_ the door; not pull. Okay that's sort of weird but not impossible I guess. I mean on the show it does do that so there's really nothing to worry about. He gestures for me to walk in. I raise my eyebrow but he just keeps repeating the gesture. Okay here we go, I guess! Into the blue box we go!

I walk up slowly to the icon of my favourite show. I never realised how big it is in person. For people saying it's small on the show, it's quite big; really big. It's so beautifully blue too. The show doesn't do justice on the wonderful colour of the box. The bluest blue I ever have seen. I graze the half open door slightly, in an admiring way as I take the last step and walk into my greatest wonder yet greatest fear. _Sometimes you have to listen to them. _I step through and look up. _Otherwise_ _you may never have the chance..._ And what I see freezes my skin and jolts my heart. I don't move a muscle. My eyes go wider than the ocean and my mind reels at a thousand thoughts per second. It can't be. It's impossible. _To live your life the same way again._

"It's bigger on the inside."


	3. Realisation

"It's bigger on the inside." I gasp in awe and fright. How is this even possible? I must be dreaming, right? It can't be real. It can't be! They must be pulling my leg.

"H-how?! B-b-but...it's not even possible! I mean there has to be a trap door! Or some sort of deception! Mirrors!" I splutter. I run in further, expecting to hit some kind of wall or door but all I do is walk into more space.

"Okay. Maybe not mirrors! But it could be something else! Anything else! Really! It could be-I mean-no wait-it can't -and it's not-so it musn't-I just can't-or it must-maybe it's-but then-or it may-oh I don't know!" I cry in panic. I try to find reasoning. I search in my mind for all the possibilities. I dig into every corner of my mind and lay the evidence and the facts then eliminate all the impossibilities, so to reveal the truth. Dream? No, it's too realistic and there's no blur or pixelation. Prank? Well the real life TARDIS rules that out. Did I get captured from the government for them to run secret tests of simulation or something on me? No, that's just as impossible as a dream or this being reality. 'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth' and I'm not liking the results. The facts are facts. Damn you Doyle and your stupid Sherlock! The shock is settling in and the realisation dawning. It's true. It's all true.

As I come to my revelation, **he **comes in with his companion. He looks worried but also slightly- what is it? Is that a sense of intrigue? Interest? It's almost as if he's looking at me like some captivating puzzle. I really can't make it out. I stare at him as he comes to me, my eyes wide open like a goldfish, bones stiff as a rock and skin prickling at the reality of the situation. It's _him_! The complete stupefaction is clearly evident on my face.

"S-so you're really him. You're the Doctor." I express skeptically. Whilst I express it as a statement, I am more asking for reassurance through the undertone.

"Yep. That's me." He replies enunciating the 'p' with a pop. He slicks his hands into his coat pockets then sways skittishly. There is a moment of silence as I take time to process the implications of the situation that I am in.

The Doctor. The. Doctor. An-and Donna. And The TARDIS. They are actually-I mean they're really- but-but they can't be! And yet they are. But then that means...oh no.

"Is it possible for me to go home? Can you take me home?" I ask whole-heartedly, begging with my glazed eyes to give me some sort of normality, familiarity. Trepidation seeps at the thought of never seeing my family again. Will I ever get back? Can I even get back? _You know the answers, you're just too afraid to face them._ I quiver harshly. I don't belong anywhere here. There's no one for me. Nothing for me; not one thing left. The only reminders will be the clothes on my back and the constant irony of living in the universe of my favourite show. No matter how many dreams I've had of this exact situation, they were only dreams and meant to stay that way. I knew that in reality, meeting the Doctor would be extremely dangerous and heartbreaking but my fantasies were just that; fantasies and nothing more. I just want to see Blaire. I want to go home.

The Doctor looks at me, sympathy and guilt shining in his old and tired eyes. My hope diminishes and my anxiety heightens. The outcome does not look promising. His expression enough is as good as any answer.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He replies, pity swallowing his face.

I close my eyes as my hand pinches my nose and runs through my hair in stress. I can't go back. I can't see my family. I can't go see Blaire. I can't go home.

Tears stroll down my face. What will I do? Everything's lost and there is no way of finding it. I take a deep whimpering breath. Where will I go? Who will I go to? Am I really alone? Is there any way to get back? Surely there must be some...a sudden idea occurs!

"The cracks! They can get me home! Surely they must have some sort of dimensional pathway across the void and into other universes, possibly even my universe! Sure, the chances of finding the right passage into the right universe across the whole multi-universe without causing tears in reality are slim, highly improbable but not entirely impossible. We just need to-" I ramble but get off.

"Cracks? What do you mean cracks? They're gone! Absolutely sealed off! And I know that for a fact because I was the one that closed them! If there were still cracks left lingering, any left open then that would mean that she would've...no. Never mind that. But you must've only just slipped through the last of them. They're closed now and can't be reopened without the destruction of reality. It is now completely impossible to travel back to different dimensions. I mean, of course when I accidentally landed in this one place at this one time, I was able to come back..but that's besides the point! That was just coincidental and completely sporadic! To trace back to the exact universe, at the exact place, at the exact time without the guidance or energy signature of a TARDIS and only through the means of a human trace is astronomically impossible. The truth is and I am sorry, I am truly sorry but the truth is, is that there is no way back for you." The Doctor frantically explains. The sincerity and pity so deep in his eyes that it almost haunts me, reminding me of the loss and pain. I wish he stopped looking at me like that.

"Oi! No need to be rude! Look at her! She's just a young girl! Not even an adult yet, so will you please stop being so brutal to her and crushing her hopes."

Whilst I appreciate Donna attacking the Doctor and defending me, the condescending use of making me feel more weak and like a child doesn't really help with my self-esteem. The fact is, is that the Doctor's truth blows and hits hard, very hard. My body is starting to react to the Doctor's answers and the reality of the situation. I can't go back home. I mean never; never ever. The heaving of my chest is becoming more erratic and heavy. The passage way of my throat starts closing up preparing for abrupt sobs. The silent tears well up in the base of my eyes, ready to burst over and slide down the dry blotchy skin of my face. I'm not usually this weak. I don't cry at every second or at weird silly things. Usually I'm quite strong and able to suck it up, but there comes a point where no matter how much you try, you can't help but cry. My eyes rim red and my saliva thickens but then another thought sprawls to me and I just can't help but desperately grasp at the ends of the rope.

"What about my family here in this universe? Won't they be the same? Yeah there might be some small differences but they gotta be all the same, right? I can still see them, can't I? I can go home in this universe?" I desperately plead. I am at my last tether, breaking down bit by bit until coming to a tear. Donna stares at me with so much sorrow and pity, her compassion spilling off her face. The Doctor goes to answer.

"I'm sorry, but you don't know the implications that that would have. You may not even exist here or maybe you do, but then either way you couldn't visit them because they won't know who you are, or they've already got someone in your place." He answers brutally.

I already knew the answer, the outcome. I am-was just grasping for any hope I had left. The twist in my gut has swollen and my mouth is becoming so painfully dry.

"Where will I go?" I croak.

The Doctor face is thoughtful as he sighs in pity and guilt. He looks at me with a darkness piercing his eyes; sympathy and sorrow.

"I'm sorry, so sorry-" he starts off but I cut him off.

"Stop doing that." I command firmly.

"Stop doing what?" He questions.

"Stop apologising. This situation is agonising as it is, I don't need your pity to make me feel worse than I already am."

The Doctor nods at my answer and continues his previous conversation.

"I'm sor-" I give him an icy glare."-ah, never mind. But you see, you can't go anywhere. There's no where in the universe that I know of where it is safe for you to be. You have to come with me." He declares, not wavering in his decision.

Fear pangs in my chest. The Doctor is not offering, he's _forcing_ and that can't mean any good. The Doctor is real. I know that now. But if he is forcing me to travel with him then that means everything I know to come for the Doctor, will come with it for me as well. It means that everything else is real. If the Doctor and Donna are, then that means _they_ are too. It means the daleks, the cybermen, the _weeping_ _angels _(I shiver)_, _the silence and the-oh shiitake fried mushrooms.._he will knock four times_. Donna is still with the Doctor so that means one thing; _he_ will return. They will _all_ return. The stolen planets, the Time Lords, the daleks, the cracks, the Silence, the-

No! No! No! No! No!

I can't do this! My eyes water, leaking down my cheeks; a salty, bitter taste slipping into my nose and mouth. My teeth bite down on my bottom lip, breaking skin and causing tiny drips of blood to release. I am beyond scared, past terrified and exceeding mortification. I have to get back! There is no way I can face that danger! The Doctor is a terrific man, fantastic even but every whovian knows what always comes with the Doctor; danger. No matter where, no matter how, no matter what, no matter when; it always surrounds him. I am no hero. I am not brave enough to stand up to a dalek, to inflict emotion on a cybermen, to stare down at a weeping angel, to mark myself in the silence; to actually live in this universe! I have always been a coward and I know it. I always go down the easy road, not taking one risk or one chance. Not one. I've known even when I'm dreaming about this, dreaming of becoming a companion, that the likeliness of surviving is almost next to zero. I can't be his companion. That is out of the question. He can't force me to do that, to force that danger upon me. The sadness no longer increases and anger flares in my body. It is almost an instant reaction, from going to one extreme emotion to the next and this anger, this flame goes directly towards the Doctor.

"What do you _mean_ that I have to go? You can't force me to come with you! That's entirely unfair! I have done nothing wrong! I have been force to come here, forced to lose my entirely family, forced to leave my entire home with no way to go back and now I'm being forced to go with an alien in his time and spaceship into the dangers and risks that I will most likely not survive! You can't make me do that! Besides, there's also the fact that I should not be here, cannot be here! Your timeline is not meant to have me here and your timeline is not one to screw around with. All your triumphs, your successes rely on the survival of the universes and quite frankly, I don't want to be the one to mess around with the existence of reality. Me just being here right now, is probably causing enough damage as it is! So no, Doctor, I cannot and _will_ _not_ come with you. You can't make that decision for me and that's final." I ramble in rage and desperation. As I look to see the Doctor's reaction, I find his expression hardened and a frown set in stone. He doesn't look happy, more like irritated and confused. Fear creeps up at me again. It seems like that is the only emotion I am capable of feeling lately; fear of not going home, fear of the dangers, fear of the unknown, fear of reality itself and now fear of the Doctor.

"What would you know about my timeline? How and why would it seem that you know more about me than myself? It seems as if this is a regular occasion lately; everyone knowing my future." The Doctor exclaims darkly. At least I know relatively where he is in his timeline. From his irritation of future knowledge, I'd say he's somewhere after 'Forest of the Dead' (because I'm guessing the Doctor is referring to River in the 'everyone knowing my future' statement) and before 'Journeys End' (because Donna is still here with her memory). So that leaves 'Midnight' and 'Turn Left' which means that the daleks will come really soon and I'm not liking that prospect.

I look at the Doctor and drop my head down, not being able to look at those brown, now very annoyed eyes. My anger subsides and my worry increases. He won't believe the truth or will deny it because it would hurt too much. Could you imagine? Your whole life, your secrets, your privacy all displayed for human entertainment and I am one of those humans that know it. He wouldn't be happy, not at all. But what else am I supposed to say? I am a horrible liar and can hardly stretch the truth but I don't want to see his reaction to what I have to say. Maybe I can just say nothing at all, not give him an answer at all. But I cant. I know he will keep at it until he has got answers; whether they are true or not, he'll take what he believes.

"Let's just say that you're a lot more famous in my universe." I answer ambiguously.

"There's another me in your universe?" The Doctor gabs surprisingly.

"Sort of. Hard to explain." I utter obscurely.

"Well explain it to me. Tell me the truth; all of it." He asserts impatiently. I contemplate whether to tell. No matter how much I think about it, I know he won't understand in the end.

"You won't believe the truth or rather won't _want_ to believe it." I reply straight to the point.

"And why's that?" He counteracts.

"You just won't." I respond quickly in frustration.

"Why not?" He pushes.

"Because it's extremely ridiculous and will probably hurt you more than you think it would." I snap out, annoyed at the Doctor's persistence.

A silence falls and no body utters a word or a sound which becomes extremely uncomfortable and too anxious for me to handle.

"You can tell me." Comes the voice of a suspiciously quiet ginger. I'm surprised she hasn't just joined into the argument more often just for the hell of it. It's quite out of character for her.

"What?" I say confused.

"You said that _he_ wouldn't believe you. Who says I wouldn't?" Donna replies with a wink of reassurance. I think about it. Whilst she probably would think I'm crazy, she would probably believe it more and react better to it than the Doctor. She is Donna which can be both a good thing or a bad thing. She's open to some stuff but not others so there is really no telling in how she will react in being a television character in my world. It could go either way really, but it's the best chance I've got to get someone to believe me.

"Okay." A small smile actually graces my face for a small moment but it's wiped off as I go to whisper the truth in Donna's ear.

At first she is shocked and in disbelief but then she actually gets a little excited about it, which baffles me for a bit. I guess I should've expected the unexpected from Donna Noble.

"No way! You mean that I am...and he is...but that is so weird!" Donna exclaims brightly. I smile at her enthusiasm and am glad she isn't mad or angry or anything. It's nice to have that relief off my shoulders, but it's still not completely off. I still have the Doctor to deal with.

"But how come you're so scared to tell spaceman over 'ere? Come on we've heard weirder and he's had more experience in stuff like this than I have." Donna blatantly replies pointing a finger at The Doctor, who seems a bit more childishly annoyed at the fact that he has no idea what's going on.

"Because I've seen stuff that I don't think he'll appreciate in me seeing. It's all based around him you know and I know stuff that could affect him greatly which could end quite positively but also very negatively, a big chance of negativity." I sigh tiredly.

"I am right here, you know. No need to talk about me like I'm not in the room." The Doctor whines.

"And by the way. Neither of you are leaving the TARDIS until I get answers. No lying. I hate lies almost as much as guns." The Doctor declares decisively.

"That's priceless coming from you." I mumble with bite.

"What was that?" The Doctor asks me.

"I said that's heedless cos' we're not telling you." I lip back to him.

"Oi! You blundering space idiot! You can't just lock me up here cos I'm not telling you anything. It's not my story to tell. You aren't caging me sunshine!" Donna sasses back to the Doctor. The Doctor pales slightly but doesn't stand back from his resolve.

"I'm going to find out one way or another. So one of you speak up, because we aren't going anywhere!" The Doctor announces. But it is at this time that the situation contradicts his statement as the TARDIS starts tossing and turning about; everyone flailing to the ground at the unexpected movement.

"What?!" The Doctor shouts. He quickly gains his footing and starts to dance frantically around the console's controls.

"No. No. No. Not now, old girl!" The Doctor yells slamming his hands on the controls. A sudden lurch occurs causing all of us to hold on for our lives as the gravity tips dangerously.

"Doctor! What on blazin' Earth is going on?" Donna shouts, voicing my own question.

"The TARDIS is piloting herself! She's not letting me control her!" He answers madly.

"Oh for god sake! This had to happen, didn't it?! I couldn't just go back and have a normal life! No, you just had to take me away, didn't ya?! Even when I begged for this not to happen!" I curse out to the universe, begging out in desolation. Reality just had to be so cruel sometimes. It had to just rip me away from home and throw me into a fantasy world, knowing no matter how much I loved it, it would still just be a nightmare in the end.


End file.
